


his jacket, for the longest time

by queensmooting



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensmooting/pseuds/queensmooting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn notices a pattern. He wonders what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his jacket, for the longest time

**Author's Note:**

> slams dunks myself into the beautiful gay trash
> 
> title from richard siken but the story is 666 percent happier

Finn hardly notices the first slip, chalks it off as an accident when Poe says  _your jacket_. There has been nothing but time to recover since Rey left, nothing but slow conversation filling slower evenings, mindless and easy. Finn laughs more with Poe than he has in all his strange years, and he wonders if it means something.

The second time, when the night is cold and Poe says  _fasten up your jacket_ , Finn reminds Poe it was his to begin with. The third time, when Poe squints at him and says  _there’s something on your jacket_ , Finn feels guilt. Poe hasn’t worn it in months, has been insistent, but Finn doesn’t want to be selfish anymore. He doesn’t want to take more than he has from the man who gave him clothes and a name and a new life.

The third time, Poe’s gaze slides down over the collar of the jacket. He shuffles closer to where Finn sits and scrubs off whatever it was with his thumb. He takes his time, lets his hands linger on what was once his, and Finn is sure it means something.

 

He watches Poe closely, watches for patterns, anything that seems out of the ordinary for the self-possessed pilot. 

Sometimes when he meets his eyes Poe will look away quickly, a hand coming to rub the back of his neck. Sometimes his feet will shuffle, a sign of nerves Finn never sees when Poe is planning or flying or doing most anything else. Sometimes Poe’s cheeks turn a dusty red when he says  _you’re getting better, Finn_ , and it makes Finn want to keep getting better.

Finn watches Poe until Finn begins to see patterns in himself.

Sometimes before he sleeps Finn whispers his new name to himself like a prayer in the dark. Sometimes Finn raises the collar of the jacket to his nose and breathes slowly. Sometimes he can still smell traces of Poe on it, something like sweat and leather and the stillness of the air in his starfighter.

Sometimes he thought of having Poe wear it again for a day, passing it off as a joke, if only to get the scent back.

He was taught about strength and weakness, and he knows his former commanding officers would call him  _weak_ if they could see the state of him.

Finn knows what this is, and he’s done wasting time.

*

He finds Poe tuning up his droid outside the base. Poe’s new jacket is tossed to the side, and for a moment Finn considers staying where he is to watch Poe work in a tank top under the sun. He knows what it means, and his heart misses a beat.

BB-8 notices him first, chirps an announcement that makes Poe look over his shoulder. He smiles, and Finn still can’t get used to being looked at like this. Like he’s a person.

“Hey,” Poe says, and stands up straight. “How’re you feeling today?”

“Feeling ready to be your co-pilot again,” Finn says. “Especially if we’re not being shot at.”

Poe laughs, and it feels like a victory every time. “Wouldn’t that be something.”

Finn goes quiet, and Poe notices, his smile falling slowly.

“Is something wrong?” Poe asks.

“You gave me your jacket,” Finn says, and his fingers curl around it, the flaps that keep out the cold.

“I did.”

“You...” Finn shuffles on his feet, runs a hand across his hair, and from the corner of his eye he sees something still in Poe’s expression. “You told me to keep it, and maybe it’s not a big deal, but it feels like a big deal. And I don’t know why, except maybe I think I do, but I’m not sure, I’ve never  _felt_ \--”

He stops, hearing himself babbling. He looks fully at Poe, who breaths out slowly and looks oddly relieved.

“It’s not a big deal,” Poe says, and he steps closer. “And it is. I think I’ve known for a while now. I think...”

He stops in front of Finn and takes his hand, letting their fingers intertwine one by one.

“It’s this, isn’t it?” Poe asks, searching Finn’s face for an answer before he can even speak.

Finn’s pulse is racing, he’s sure Poe can feel it through the palm of his hand. Everything is warm around and within him, warm and right and more sure than he’s ever been.

“It is,” Finn says, letting out a huff of a laugh. “I like this.”

“I like it, too,” Poe says, and he grins. 

“So it’s alright?” Finn asks. Poe’s hand is warm and real in his but he needs to be sure. “Me keeping your jacket and the name you gave me and...well... _this_. What we’re doing now?”

“It’s more than alright,” Poe says easily, and Finn lets go of a short sigh he didn’t know he was holding onto. “Hell, I’d even kiss you, but with BB-8 watching...”

But the droid gives Poe a hard nudge on the leg toward Finn, and Finn is glad to know he’s not the only one tired of wasting time.

**Author's Note:**

> naomimisoras.tumblr.com


End file.
